


Śmierć całkiem zwyczajna

by Anonymous



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Theomedes nie umiera we własnym łóżku.





	Śmierć całkiem zwyczajna

Pochowali Jegomościa króla Theomedesa w czwartym dniu po zgonie. Śmierć, nie mogąc dorwać bohatera na polu walki, zabrała go znienacka, przy śniadaniu. Prawił im właśnie o zagrożeniu ze strony Werecjan, gdy runął z krzesła na podłogę. I było po wszystkim. 

W pierwszej chwili Damen nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Ojcu nie mogło nic dolegać, był bowiem w pełni zdrowia. Kastor przypomniał bratu o spotkaniu z kyrosem Isthigimy, a sam padł do kolan u boku ojca. Gdy zaś Damen wrócił, już nie do komnaty, w której zwykli jadać prywatne posiłki, lecz do medyka, zrozumiał od pierwszego wejrzenia, że się spóźnił.


End file.
